


Surprise Party

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cosmo Canyon (Compilation of FFVII), Drabble, F/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: The planned quiet birthday is pretty loud.
Relationships: AVALANCHE & Aerith Gainsborough, Aerith Gainsborough/Reeve Tuesti
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 2





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'.

"Surprise!" Her friends shouted in unison. Aeris's heart skipped a beat and she grinned. The quiet birthday Reeve had insisted was all he had planned was now revealed to be a gathering of all her friends. So many people assembled around the fire at Cosmo Canyon; Avalanche; the Turks - Elena and Shera holding hands and waving to her. And just behind her the architect of this little event.

"So, you asked Nanaki for a room with a good view here did you?" Aeris turned to her partner.

Reeve smiled sheepishly. "But do you mind?"

"Not in the slightest," she replied.


End file.
